


You seem cold, but your cuddles are very warm

by Bibi0



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Popular Choi Yeonjun, Soobin might get involved in some fight so graphic description of violence, Strangers to Lovers, attempted comedy, bad boy Choi Soobin, cursing, might eventually be explicit, not so strangers to lovers tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi0/pseuds/Bibi0
Summary: Soobin is sick of girls shoving themselves at him so he comes to an idea to stop itor..Soobin's situation is convenient to get closer to the boy he might or might not be interested into.The bad boy Soobin we all yearn for.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature even tho it could eventually get explicit. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Everyone knew who Soobin was, how not to? it was quite impossible not to ever notice the 185cm tall boy that wore nothing but black, white and grey clothes and smelled of strong cologne whenever someone would cross paths with him be it in the hallways, at lunch or just pretty much anywhere. Soobin wasn't a role model student and was far from being one, but even then he wasn't one to start fights and just did what he had to defend himself even if that implied knocking someone out because in his mind if you show weakness people will use it against you.

One thing that got him annoyed was how the girls would corner him or surround him at every chance they had, hair strands being tucked behind their ears and chests leaning towards him, invading his space in a way that made him want to puke.

He couldn't stress enough the countless of times he had told them to leave him alone, he tried being gentle (as gentle as he could, even though his eyes were sharper than a Japanese knife), he tried being rude (called them disgusting brainless bitches that only know how to shove their tits on his face, and told them to fuck off directly to their faces) hoping they would stop with no avail, only getting to hear "Ah~ he's so hot." and "I know right!" as a result. And he was so utterly irritated! If he just didn't know better than to hit a girl...well, you could guess. 

He wished he could just not go to school so he could get them away from his personal space BUT, and pay attention because this but is important to Soobin, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see the boy of blue hair and cat-like eyes he always found himself attracted to as if he was a magnet. Mysteriously enough, his eyes would always direct themselves to that guy he had never really talked to.

He had asked his friend Taehyun, who is very smart and always knows what goes around, about the person of his interest, what earned him a curious look as the younger's brow arched upwards, but that didn't last long before turning into a more neutral expression. 

"Well, first of all his name is Choi Yeonjun. I am sure you have seen a lot of people around him, right?" he asked as if it was impossible not to notice. 

But of course, Soobin didn't notice but not because he was blind, he could see better than the average, but because Soobin was so struck on Yeonjun he had forgotten about the others, not that he had ever been interested in them either, he didn't even give a fuck if he had to be honest. 

"Well I will take that as a yes." Taehyun said, continuing doing his homework as he spoke "That's because he, obviously enough, is very popular. So much that the poor boy is often seen being followed on his way back home as soon as classes end."

Soobin's head perks at that, he felt worried although he might not have looked like it (and it was better that way since he didn't want Taehyun to notice) because that be some serious issue right there my boy, and he could relate to his situation, kinda.

Don't ask how but an idea popped like popcorn, wondering if telling Taehyun or not but he still decided to tell him since he is wise and if there is something he values about Taehyun, it would definitely be his judgement. He looked around the class to see if there was anyone too close but luckily for him, they all seemed to have gone to Yeonjun as he showed the jacket his father had given him as a Christmas present with a wide smile. He almost regretted looking away.

Although he knew it would annoy Taehyun to be interrupted from doing his homework, Soobin patted his shoulder to gain his attention and before the younger could say anything he whispered 'Hey, can you come with me for a second? I want to tell you something' his reply was a slight nod, both of them standing up and going to the toilets. 

"What do you want?" asked Taehyun, his arms crossed as he let himself rest against the sinks.

Soobin touched his neck awkwardly before looking up at him "Look, I have a plan" he said looking for Taehyun's reaction before continuing, but he couldn't catch it quite well so he just continued "I was thinking of asking Yeonjun to fake date me, I know it sounds crazy but that way all those people that follow us might give up when they believe we are going out." he explained and waited for the other to talk, he wanted to hear his opinion. 

"Actually, it might be a good idea Soobin. As you said if people see you are with each other people would stop annoying you but...do you think Yeonjun would agree?" he asked not so sure.

F u c k e d, that was how he was. His lips fell open at the realization as honestly, he really wasn't sure about how the blue-haired boy would react. He had never even talked to him and he was nervous about asking him to fake date him, but maybe if he was a bit persistent and pointed out some conveniences, he would agree, right? He at least hoped so.

"I don't know but trying won't hurt." he said shrugging, letting out a sigh. All the thinking that day had him kinda tired already.

They eventually got out of the toilets and made their ways to their classroom, amongst all the noise Soobin could just figure out the unique voice of Yeonjun, reminding him he had to stop him before leaving to talk to him as well.  


Yeonjun's day had been 'shitty', he woke up late and had to get ready in record time, it was so great he almost forgot his wallet aka his only source to get lunch because he didn't have time to prepare anything. After a stressing way to school (thing Yeonjun would rather not talk about), he sat breathlessly on the uncomfortable chair, his chest pumping up and down. 

A loud voice startled Yeonjun, causing him to almost fall from the chair but he luckily maintained his stability, cursing internally at the screech the girl behind the male that startled him. It was an advantage of his that he always had been good at acting so he put on one of those smiles people melted upon and greeted his classmates back. 

Though you would think they would seem like some friends talking enthusiastically, Yeonjun wasn't really into the conversation, just enough so that the people talking to him wouldn't think he was ignoring them.

People were always all around him and didn't let him breathe, curse his good looks! But he didn't want to be rude so he would just put up with it and calm himself down. Sometimes it was really hard to do so though, people would even follow him home but he would lose them in the way doing some kind of trick because heck he didn't want them to know where his house was, what if they were some kind of crazy people that would break into his house at night like some of those Wattpad stories of stalkers? Oh hell to the fucking no.

The day was going "smoothly", as smooth as it could be for him, till someone grabbed his wrist and called his name "Yeonjun, I need to talk to you. Come with me." that voice, that deep voice sent shivers to his spine and Yeonjun felt attacked, but when he turned to look at the person talking to him he almost had a heart attack. It was no other than Choi Soobin...the fucking CHOI SOOBIN aka someone it was better not to fuck with. Damn it if Yeonjun wasn't scared shitless, he wondered if he had done something wrong and was going to be sent to the infirmary today but it seemed like the black-haired guy could guess what he was thinking and instantly reassured him.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to you I promise. I just need to talk to you for a second so come with me, ok? Before we attract everyone's attention." Funnily enough, they already had all eyes on them. After all, it was the baddest boy in school with one of the best looking guys. Still, Yeonjun agreed and let him tug his arm as the taller took them to the toilets, whispering just in case someone is in there.

"Look, I saw how people are always all around you, and so they are with me. I am so fed up of them." he said brushing his fingers through his hair (something Yeonjun could not ignore), he was being quite straightforward.

"So, as in my case they don't seem to understand "fuck off", I thought that if we fake dated they would finally see they have got no chance and give up, plus you are kinda cute too so, what do you think?" his eyes looked into Yeonjun's closely, waiting for an answer.

Yeonjun was in utter shock, the thing he expected the least was having the most intimidating dude at school asking him that kind of thing but wait- he blushed as soon as he noticed...he had just called him cute, didn't he? He spaced out a bit, a blush tinting his cheeks in soft pink, Soobin seemingly noticed and rested a big yet warm hand on the older's shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Just give it a go hyung, it's not like you can't tell me to stop the act later. And think about it, if it actually works we could get those creeps away." Soobin knew he had a point, so did Yeonjun. He stopped for a second to think before answering.

"Alright, I guess I will try it out." Soobin smiled at that, an unexpected pair of dimples making their appearance. It made Yeonjun's heart jump a bit, they were really charming and his hands itched to touch them but hey, he didn't know how would Soobin react to that and being sent to the infirmary was still an option, he couldn't be so reckless around him so he kept his hands to himself.

"So, uhm.. what do we do now?" Soobin hummed, glancing up pensively "For now let's just interact more. Give me your phone number, will you? I'll send you a message this afternoon to ask for your location." Yeonjun did as told, a phone with a baby blue we care bears phonecase being placed on his hand. It made the younger chuckle. 

"That's cute." he said, mostly to himself. Still, it didn't fail to be heard by the older whose cheeks warmed up.

After Soobin saved his number on Yeonjun's phone he gave his to the latter to do the same. "Ok, so I think we are good to go now? By the way, if someone does anything bad to you tell me, I won't tolerate anyone hurting my 'boyfriend' without getting a taste of my fists." And so they headed to their classroom, going on with the rest of the periods.


	2. Thoughts are a boomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some fluff between Yeonbin and some plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes or something please do tell me. I am bringing this second chapter to you hoping it is enjoyable, have fun reading!

When Yeonjun finally got home, he slung his backpack next to the door of his room to then let himself plop on the bed. His eyes closed gently, thoughts of Soobin flooding his mind once again. It still was kind of a shock to think he was going to be the bad boy's fake boyfriend. He should probably be careful around him, shouldn't he? But he hasn't done anything hurtful to him and his intentions when approaching didn't seem evil either...were the rumours about Soobin baseless? Maybe he wasn't like everybody depicted him whenever he was spoken about in conversations, he should give him a chance at least! 

A meowing sound came from his phone (don't get confused, that was just a notification folks), the black screen lightening with a message that read "Soobin: Hey, it's Soobin. Could you send me your location?" As soon as he read that Yeonjun quickly reached for his phone, now sitting on his knees on the bed as he complied "Yeonjun: Attached location." "Yeonjun: Here it is ^^" the older waited for a reply, worrying wether if he seemed awkward or not, if he should say something more...

"Soobin: Thank you. Make sure to not sleep late, I'll come to get you tomorrow at 7:30 am." Great! Now he definitely was going to wake up early. He replied with an "Okay!" and let the phone down after the 'read' sign showed up, it was when it was silent that thoughts came again. 

He wondered what was it really like to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend as he had never gone out with anyone. He had seen other couples and although sometimes he was a bit jealous, he had never really wanted to get in a relationship out of the fear of getting hurt. 

What he actually was curious about was how would he have to act around Soobin to make others really believe they are dating. Sure they could just hold hands and kiss each other's cheeks but what really mattered was for it to feel natural, so maybe getting used to being together was the key? He actually doesn't know anything about Soobin so maybe they would have to work on that...'wait-' 'Why am I thinking so much about it?' Yeonjun thought to himself, biting his plump, bottom lip and making it shine when he brushed his tongue over it after. 'We can just figure it out later, geez.' 

He just brushed off his thoughts, deciding to study and going to bed when he got too tired.  
.  
.  
.  
Next day morning a bunny woke up from its slumber, slipping out of the warm bed as much as he wouldn't have wished to do so. He just continued with his routine, brushing his teeth and standing in front of his dresser. It wasn't till he was in the middle of deciding on what to wear that day, that he remembered he had to pick up the blue-haired boy, eyes widening in realization. He didn't have much time to waste so he just took some plain, black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket along with his chain. Sometime later he was all set and ready to go, taking his backpack and his motorcycle keys.

He was pleased with how it didn't actually take that long to arrive at the older's house, he was surprised to see he lived next to the bakery he used to go a lot to when hanging out with his childhood friend Huening Kai. Ah, thinking about him made him get nostalgic. He was such a cute, lovely guy, always smiling and being kind to everyone. That's why the before shy, introverted Soobin felt so annoyed when people picked on him, seeing him cry broke his heart and so he was determined to protect him, often getting in fights as a result. He would never dare to forget him, even if he had gone to a foreign country because that's what they promised after all. 

The ride passed quite quickly, messaging Yeonjun as soon as he got in front of his door. The older didn't take long to get out but even if he did, Soobin would have not noticed as he was scrolling through Twitter, a slight tapping on his shoulder making him finally peel his eyes off the screen. The older looked as good as always, that smile of his making it a hundred times better. "Are you ready?" he asked slipping his phone in his pocket to then give Yeonjun a helmet. The older nodded hastily, getting his helmet on properly. 

"I actually have never ridden a motorcycle since I was five, my uncle drove me around my grandma's house. It's so exciting to get a ride again after so long!" he said happily, sitting on the back of the seat and wrapping his arms on Soobin's waist as he had seen on movies. Yeonjun was resting on Soobin's back, a contented sigh leaving his lips. Yeonjun couldn't help but think he could get used to this kind of things.  
.  
.  
.  
When they finally arrived at school, Yeonjun found himself a bit worried about what would people think about them, self-consciousness kicking in. Soobin held his hand in his, sensing the other's nervousness "Nothing bad is going to happen, don't worry Juni-hyung. I mean, we could just say I confessed to you and you decided to give it a go if anybody asks, wouldn't be the weirdest scenario ever." and that alone was able to melt his fear, letting himself be guided by the younger. 

People's eyes obviously were on them, murmurs echoing as the two boys never before seen together were now way too close. Yeonjun pressed himself closer to Soobin, wrapping his other arm around the younger's as he let his cheek be squished against the latter's shoulder. Yeonjun thought it was intimate enough for people to buy it. 

The two sat together, Yeonjun resting his head on the table with a peaceful expression "Ah, it's so nice to finally be able to have some rest from getting surrounded" he said, his eyes fluttering close. Soobin had his eyes on Yeonjun's hair though, and before he could even notice he already was playing with the blue strands that so much attracted his attention when he first saw the boy, tucking some behind his ears ever so gently. The older's lips curled into a smile, keeping his eyes closed "What is it? You like my hair?" he asked teasingly. "It's a unique colour, it suits you." he said not noticing how the other's cheeks were dusted with a blossoming pink.

Sadly their alone time ended when the teacher came in, receiving a questioning look from him before starting with the lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for now, if you liked it feel free to check out my Twitter (@yeonjunscute) and tell me something if you would like, see you soon and thank you for reading ^^


	3. Scattered feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I am back yet again with the third chapter of this, my first AO3 Yeonbin story. I hope each and every one of you enjoy reading, I love you all so much my sweet doves. I hope you have a good time and a good day.

Lunch time had its arrival, and so Yeonjun went to Soobin's seat aiming to eat with him only to find it empty. He looked around in search of any trace of him and so, noticing that he looked like a lost puppy, Taehyun went to him "Hey. Yeonjun, right?" he asked, receiving a nod from the blue-haired boy. 

Yeonjun recognized him as the one he had sometimes seen talking with Soobin. "Well, if you are searching for Bin he got out as soon as lunchtime began. He probably is at the back of the school fighting this stupid guy that always comes daring Bin only to get a beating, just a really stupid guy." 

Yeonjun gulped at the other's words, not really knowing what to say. The other's behaviour made him feel like it was nothing to worry about and he hoped for it to be that way at least.

"Don't worry, he is most likely to be finished now. He will be here soon!" he said offering a reassuring smile as if sensing Yeonjun's worry. It really did work to calm him down, his soft tone and his pretty smile had great power. Soobin's friend really seemed to be a nice guy, which made him feel glad.

"Sorry but...what's your name? I kinda know you are Soobin's friend but I haven't had the chance to know your name." Taehyun was intrigued by his words, wondering if he had been watching him and Soobin before. If he told Soobin he was convinced he would get flustered.

"My name is Taehyun, Kang Taehyun actually but you can just call me Taehyun or Tae if you please. About being friends with Soobin, you are right. We are childhood friends due to being neighbours since we were little, Bin at that time was so cu-" before he could even continue, Soobin's figure came to his view, looking at him with a "Don't you dare." face. 

Taehyun looked at him amusedly, finding it funny that he didn't want Yeonjun to know. 

"Oh! Speaking of whom." Taehyun said, letting Yeonjun guess who it was. Yeonjun's whole body turned towards Soobin's way in a swift yet smooth move, approaching him quickly as soon as he saw the bruises on his face. 

"Ouch, that must hurt..." Yeonjun said gently touching his cheeks, his voice laced with a hint of worry. Soobin could easily see Yeonjun's expression, how he looked as if it had been himself the one that had gotten hurt. It made something in Soobin's chest move, but he also felt a bit guilty to have the older looking worried because of him. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt hyung." he said holding his wrists down, entranced by how he could fit a whole wrist of his in each of his hands.

"Still, I should get my wounds treated so come help me, ok? I promise to buy you ice cream later." It had been pretty easy to convince Yeonjun like that even though he would have done it for free. He willingly let himself be taken to the infirmary, random thoughts coming to his mind 'Why did that guy seek to piss Soobin off?' he would certainly ask him later. 

The way to the infirmary was silent but comfortable, he had taken a weird liking to the jealous stares of the ones that seemed to like Soobin, clinging more onto him to piss them off even more. "It's just for fun!" He told Soobin when the younger asked, showing him a bright smile. Soobin chuckled at his shenanigans and slid a hand down his back, gripping onto his waist with the right amount of strength to make Yeonjun suck his breath in, lowering his head to whisper into his ear.

"Didn't know you were quite the brat." the dark tone made shock seep into his bones, his lip unconsciously getting caught between his teeth at some point. "S-Soobin.." his name came out as a sigh, almost inaudible. Soobin pulled back and tilted his head as he looked at him with innocent eyes but he noticed it..he could see the wicked glints that shone in his eyes, probably satisfied at how he made a mess of Yeonjun in no time.

After the incident, the older made sure to quicken his pace to get to the infirmary quickly and as soon as they arrived he made Soobin sit on the infirmary's bed, taking all he would need to treat his wounds. After wetting the cotton with peroxide he gently lifted Soobin's face to look at his bruises properly...and that's when he knew he had fucked up once again. 

He cursed at himself for agreeing to treat his wounds, he couldn't even dare to look at Soobin's smirking face because he was still affected from before...damn Soobin for being a hot fucker but really, it wasn't fair to pull up with that sudden attack. Despite the closeness, he still tried to look chill, his lips pursing as he began cleaning his wounds with delicacy, it was quite the challenge.

Now, you might want to know how was Soobin taking it, right? Alright. The younger just couldn't tear his eyes away, one because Yeonjun was literally on his own face, and two because his eyes travelled from his eyes to his pretty blushing cheeks and lastly to his plump lips that were pursed in concentration.

The author of the fanfic, wouldn't even be able to describe his thoughts to the readers... because he wasn't thinking at all. No thoughts, but eyes open wide to look at his hyung for a whole five minutes till he finished, applying some kind of cream to his bruises tp finish it off.

Yeonjun wiped his forehead, satisfied with his work as he looked Soobin with a small smile. "Soobinie did you get hurt somewhere else apart from the face?" he asked still standing up in case he had to get to work again. 

The younger shook his head and stood up, as they made their way outside the room, Yeonjun proceeded to say something. "Then, when am I getting my ice cream?" Yeonjun said with glinting eyes. 

The later however, just gave him a glance and hummed "Hmm, maybe if you act cute I will take you." he said as they entered their classroom, a few minutes before lunch was over. Yeonjun frowned and gasped, taking a hand to his chest in offence. "What are you even talking about?? You said you would treat me if I treated your wounds!" his complaints came accompanied by his pouty lips and the shocked expressions of their witnesses, once again surprised at the unexpected pair. 

Soobin then laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "I'm just kidding, of course I will take you out." the older sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, replying with a "You are lucky you have a cute smile." "Awww you are such a benevolent brat, I still haven't forgotten about your newly found hobby from before." he said teasingly, amused at how the older's cheeks looked like they would explode at any time. "Anyways, we can talk about the details later, for now it would be better to gorge ourselves with our lunch before we don't have time to eat more." he said as he took the lead towards the cafeteria.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of this chapter! 1000+ words, quite happy. When I used to write fics before just reaching 600 words seemed too difficult but I am glad to see I am improving slowly. As always, feel free to take a look at my Twitter (@Yeonjunscute) where I mostly let out all my Yeonbin thoughts and am my clown self. That's all, thank you for reading! All the best for you all and read you all again next time! <3


End file.
